I love you so much that I hate you
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata feels angry. Angry because the man she loves only sees her as a friend... or does he?


**Hey guys... I'm very bored so I made this. **

**This is inspired by the story Friends With Benefits by SasuSakuFTW. **

**As always I don't own Naruto... if I did Naruto would be with Hinata and Ino with Shikamaru and Sasuke would be in Konoha with Sakura... so yeah.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>I, Hinata Hyuga, am not being myself today.<p>

Well more like this week…

Ok maybe more like for the last 2 months.

But I have an excuse. I mean how am I suppose to act after you tell the love of your life that you love him and all he says is that he likes you as a friend?

If you were me, you would be all depress and sad all the time but that's not how I'm acting. That was last month. This month I'm angry at everything.

Like yesterday I yelled at Kiba who was being his hyper normal self.

Normally I don't mind Kiba being hyper and always yelling, actually him being like that always made me laugh but not this month, this month I feel annoy by him but I haven't change that much. I quickly apologies. I felt terrible but he understood. He gave me hug and kissed my forehead.

That's why he and Shino are my best friends. Because they get me and they are always there with me no matter what.

I know I shouldn't be angry at everything… I shouldn't be mad at nothing but what I feel in the pit of my belly whenever I think of the day I told him I loved him, anger starts controlling my whole body and soul.

I guess I could've been worst. He could've ignored me for life but Naruto is not like that. He was brave enough to tell me the truth, that is something I will always admire, even though I mad at him.

Today is the first day of the last day of school and no one was making a big attempt on even getting to class, this includes myself. Today I skipped school with my girlfriends; Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Sakura had the idea of going shopping, which I would've been oppose to if they were giving something important but not even the teacher were making an attempt to do something, so I was quickly on board.

"So Hinata…" Said Sakura as we browsed the clothe of the third store we had seen today.

"Yes?" I asked, my eyes inspecting a purple top that had a green monster on it.

"Are you mad at Naruto?" She asked.

I felt like suddenly their eyes were burning my skin. When I looked up I realized that they were all waiting for my answer. Deep down I wanted to tell them how hurt I was, and how in a way I did hate him but Sakura was Naruto's best friend. He was first than me when it came to her. I don't blame her really, I would do the same for Kiba and Shino.

So for this reason I lied. "No" I said, as my eyes looked at the shirt once again. "Why?"

"Well…" Tenten began.

"You aren't talking to him" Ino joined.

"Or even talking about him, like you use to" Sakura added.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Well… he told me what happened and I told the girls and we think…" Sakura paused, looking for the right word.

"We think you hate him" Tenten finished.

Once again I looked at them. In their eyes, I could see that they were worried but again I lied. "Nope… I don't hate him" I said, putting the shirt with the other. I no longer found it cute.

The conversation wasn't brought up again until…

"Hey looks like the guys decide to skip as well" Ino said as we were getting some ice cream from a Soft and Creamy booth.

I looked back and saw them. All our guy friend walking our way, including him. For a moment I felt myself in panic but then I notice that they hadn't seen us, until…

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled getting their attention. They all smiled/smirked as they walked towards us. Ino kissed her boyfriend Shikamaru before they started arguing about something, Sakura kissed her boyfriend Sasuke, who had learned recently that he did like public display of affection and Tenten being more shy than the other two, hugged her boyfriend and my cousin Neji. I quickly made my way to Kiba and Shino's side and hugged them both.

"Hinata as more luck than us… she has two boyfriends" Sakura teased as soon as her mouth was free. I grinned and kissed both Kiba and Shino's cheeks.

"But of course" I giggled while Kiba laughed out loud and Shino chuckled.

"What are you talking about… Hinata is only mine" Kiba said, shaking his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. Everyone laughed at this, we all knew, we were way to close to be something more than friends.

"Sasuke-kun! You have to see this really cute bikini I want to buy for this summer" Sakura quickly yelled and dragged Sasuke away without a good bye.

"I'm hungry" Choji moaned.

"Come on let's go eat!" Lee exclaimed and they both left to the food court. I saw Ino whisper something to Shikamaru making him blush and they left without a word. Not that I want to know what were they planning to do anyways.

"Me and Neji want to check out some new gear that is on the sport shop. Anyone want to come?" Tenten asked.

"We can walk along. Me and Shino have to go to GameStop" Kiba said and all four left.

I sigh. "How the heck am I getting back home?" I asked myself.

"I can take you" Naruto said from behind. Shivers ran down my spine as soon as I heard his husky sexy voice. I've been so focus on ignoring him that I had forgotten he was even here.

"Don't worry about it. I can take a taxi" I said, barely looking at him. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Hinata…" He said, his brow pushed together in a frown.

I opened my mouth to yell at him and tell him to let me go but I had to convince the rest that I was ok with everything and yelling at him wouldn't be the perfect way to make them see that. "Fine" I said.

The corner of his mouth twitch but he didn't smile. We walked side by side without a word.

The car ride was also very silent.

In my head I sang, trying to distract myself and it work because I was surprise when I found myself staring at my front door.

"Well… thanks for the ride" I quickly said and unlocked the door which quickly lock itself again. Confuse I looked back at him to find his hand on the lock button.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, his eyes piercing into mine.

I sigh. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. "I am not mad at you"

"Then why were you so quiet during the ride here?" He asked angrily.

"Why were you?" I asked back, equally angry. In my defense, he yelled at me first.

"Because I…" He said then paused as he looked down at his hands. "I was wrong" He said, now his eyes once again on me.

"Yeah. You were very wrong for yelling at me" I said.

"No…" He shook his head. "Not about that… about what happened… with us" He said.

I knew what he was talking about but my heart could not resist another heart break, I didn't want to relive that day once again. "Nothing happened" I said.

Once again I made a attempt on unlocking my door but he locked it. "Would you stop that?" I yelled but my lips were quickly covered by his.

My eyes winded in surprise but I wasn't in control of my body anymore. To my dismay, my body responded to his kiss. My eyes closed and I kissed him back.

His arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me close.

My sanity returned as soon as he's lips left mine. "I have to go" I quickly said and moved away from his side. I was quick enough to un-lock my door and open it. I flee to my door but he was quicker.

"Hinata…" He whispered my name as he grabbed wrist and pulled me in a embrace. He locked me in his arms, his forehead against mine as he's eyes looked into mine. "I'm in love with you"

"No you aren't" I said. "You just can't bear the thought that someone hates you but I don't hate you. So you don't have to push yourself to nothing"

He dug his finger into my back and kissed my lips again. "I know I love you" He said. "I've always felt like there was a connection with you, I've always known that you were there for me and for everyone else. I just didn't know how special you were to me until now"

"Naruto…"

"Listen" He order. "When I notice that you were ignoring me, I felt sad… sadder than expected. I notice how much I needed to talk to you. I how much I needed to be near you. That's how I know that I love you Hinata… I love you" He said.

I felt my eyes water and my knees to quiver. Why did he had to say the thing I wanted to hear?

"I hate you so much" I said. I grabbed the back of he's head and crashed our lips together. This time, the kiss became deeper, there was nothing holding us back.

That is until…

"Not that we are not happy that you guys finally stopped playing games but you guys might want to take it somewhere else" Kiba said, making us part away.

There before us was all our friends, grinning/smirking at us.

"You guys want to go hang out?" Sakura asked.

We looked at each other and Naruto smiled. "We catch up with you guys later" He said before turning back to me once again. "We need to catch up some more" Before kissing me once again.

There was nothing in this world that could melt away the love I have for Naruto Uzumaki. I love him so much… that I hate him.


End file.
